


Два пополуночи

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Series: Цепь жизненных неурядиц Эльфа и Коротышки [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016





	Два пополуночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [64 Damn Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172078) by Roily Riddles. 



Логан вернулся домой около двух пополуночи, подошел к двери Курта и встал на пороге. С минуту он стоял неподвижно, впитывая в себя царившую в комнате тишину, запахи, едва различимые шумы, затем прошел внутрь и уселся в кресло. Закинув ноги на журнальный столик, он взял в руки первую попавшуюся книгу и стал рассматривать ее в сумраке, расчесывая окровавленными пальцами грязные волосы. Дитрих Бонхёффер. Логан открыл том наугад, прислушиваясь к глубокому дыханию Курта. Адреналин постепенно растворялся в его крови.

Курт то и дело шевелился во сне, бормотал себе под нос, кажется, на румынском. Если сны становились слишком беспокойными, то он мог буквально завязаться узлом. Логан не раз и не два видел, как он просыпается с головой между пяток. 

Прежде чем тронуть страницы, он вытер пальцы о джинсы. Он слышал, как учащается сердцебиение Курта, ощущал перемену в его запахе. Скоро Курт проснется, как от кошмара. Спросит Логана, что произошло. Логан ничего не ответит. Тогда они возьмут пиво, выскочат в ночь в облаке серы и станут говорить о чем-нибудь еще.


End file.
